pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
There They Go-Go-Go!
Introduction: Isabella E. Coyote, apparently miffed, wads up a bunch of mud to make a lookalike dog. She roasts it in an adobe oven, then sits down to "train" it, with less than perfect results. So she makes a second fixture - a trash can - and throws the "dog" in it, proving she's indeed (Miffishus Fantasticus). The Gretch Runner (Beepius-Beepius) bowls everything over, starting the chase. Isabella E. takes a straight-line shortcut instead of the road to catch up. Before Isabella E. can come close, however, the Gretch Runner sets the road on fire with her blinding speed, causing Isabella to burn her hands. She shakes out the fire on her hands, but finds her bow is also burning. Isabella E., thinking fast, witches for water to cool her bow off. Isabella rages at the camera, but nothing can be done except plan the next scheme. 1. Isabella uses her frequent idea: swing from a high place armed with a javelin, looking to spear the Gretch Runner. This time, she simply breaks through the ground as the Gretch Runner calmly passes on the right. 2. Isabella stuffs a gun on a spring into a ground compartment and locks it with a safety lock, hoping to shoot her enemy, but due to the excessive spring force, the gun does a 180 and ends up on the opposite side of Isabella, upside down, but pointed in her face. Isabella can only plug the barrel with a finger before getting blasted in the face. Then, the gun returns to the hole in the ground, pulling its owner with it. 3. Isabella attaches herself to a tree catapult to throw herself towards a passing Gretch Runner, but instead she bounces himself on the ground and suffers repeating back and forth faceplants as the tree continually stretches to either side. 4. To block the Gretch Runner, Isabella attaches a bunch of maces to a string and pole, and unwinds the string when she hears the bird approaching. It's an effective obstacle, and would've stopped the Gretch Runner except that the pole lifts itself out of the ground and drops on the hiding Isabella before the Gretch Runner passes. Isabella E. is battered and tied up by the end of the fracas 5. This time, Isabella uses deception. She posts a detour and bridges a crevasse with a ladder that she has sabotaged with a cut in the structure, which will make it collapse if passed over. She hears the Gretch Runner, but doesn't see her, and she looks up to see the Gretch Runner safely perched on top of a high cliff, watching her every move. The angry Isabella uses her own broken ladder to climb up to the top, with predictably disastrous results. Isabella falls into the canyon, grabs onto the second section of the ladder to alleviate the fall, and she continues into the ground and through each rung on the way down. 6. Now, Isabella. loads a circle of explosives into the center of a tire, and rolls the tire down a hill to meet the Gretch Runner. Unfortunately, the explosives stay behind and blow up their user, blackening the girl. 7. Isabella is loaded into a massive missile to chase the Gretch Runner, but when she sets it off, instead of launching the missile, she only launches himself out of it and through a rock face. She emerges from the resulting hole, blackened. 8. The final gag in this cartoon involves a pack of rocks from on high, ready to fall on the Gretch Runner when the trap door opens. But when Isabella opens the trap door, no rocks fall because they're too densely packed. So, Isabella first runs to the top and stomps on them (no dice), then procures a long, thin stick and uses it like an ice pick to force them out while standing under them. Pebbles, then stones, then rocks fall. Isabella E. finally comes to her senses and raises a sign: "IN HEAVEN'S NAME - WHAT AM I DOING?" Too late; Isabella raises an umbrella to prepare for the resulting impact of huge rocks, and after the impact, a long lump forms on Isabella's head with her bow making the lump look like a flagpole. The bow reads "THE END" accompanied by the song, "Taps". The End. Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes